cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonite
Kryptonite is a fanmade NG OC created by User:SilentNinja2501. He is apart of Generation Scion. Personality Kryptonite is a very grumpy character. He takes everything too seriously and rarely jokes around. Krypton is also very rude, and shows little remorse towards anyone, including his family. He is known to be impatient and takes advantage of everyone. Relationships Parental Shifty Shifty abandoned Krypton at as a baby. The two recently met up again, and the meeting didn’t go well at all. They currently avoid each other. Splendid Splendid cared for Kryptonite. He did his best to make his son happy, but the little hybrid was never satisfied because of his other absent father. As an adult, Krypton is working to forgive Splendid and fix the damaged relationship with the only one who ever cared for him. Sibling(s) Amazon Kryptonite has always been fiercely protective over his baby sister since day one. For some reason, his seven-year-old self told him to cherish this little cub and to protect her with his life, and that's exactly what Kryp plans on doing forever. Friends TBA Relatives *Splendid (father) *Shifty (father) *Toothy (step-father) *Dahmer (half-brother) *Amazon (half-sister) *Lifty (uncle) *Cuddles (uncle) *Swiper (cousin) Background Much to everyone's surprise, Shifty and Splendid began dating each other. They were one of the first couples in Generation Scion to begin openly dating. To outsiders, they seemed perfect; and acted like nothing could tear them apart. And when they got married, it looked like a match made in heaven. It wasn’t until the couple invested in Sniffles for his Gender-Bender 63 machine in hopes for a baby, that their relationship began to fail. Splendid, one day, was called in desperation when Lumpy was in trouble (he was hanging off the side of a cliff in a truck filled with gasoline). The hero immediately rushed to help him, only to arrive just in time to catch the falling truck. Splendid had successfully saved Lumpy, who greatfully thanked him with many awkward pecks on the cheek. Ironically, Shifty was standing nearby and saw the whole thing. He came to the conclusion that Splendid was openly cheating on him, and that the reason why he left so often was to see Lumpy. Of course, this was completely wrong, but Shifty didn’t give Splendid a chance to explain what really went down. As soon as they got home, Splendid was met with a tough smack across the face and a cruel punch in the gut. Shifty made the squirrel swear to never leave the house again without letting him know first, which Splendid argued would interfere with his job. Shifty clearly didn’t care, and kept his spouse locked up against his will. A couple weeks before Kryptonite was born, Lifty and Flaky were having a little family get-together to celebrate the new baby. While at their house, Shifty didn’t allow Splendid to talk without either interfering or talking for him. Sensing something was up between them, Lifty distracted his brother while Flaky pulled Splendid to the side. After she demanded to know what was going on, he opened up to her and told her what Shifty was doing and saying to him. Horrified, Flaky later tells Lifty, who threatens to rat Shifty out to the police. Shifty, who sees the situation isn’t getting better, files for divorce and leaves Splendid in full custody of Kryptonite. He never meets his son until his 18th birthday. Trivia *He is 28 years old Category:Next Gen Characters Category:Generation Scion Characters